Love Moves Us All
by Freedom909
Summary: [PROO] Flurious, Kamdor,and the Fearcats teamed up to destroy the Mercury Ranger, but they use his weakest point to draw him out, Ronny. Tyzonn x Ronny
1. It Went So Quickly

**Love Moves Us All**

**Chapter 1. . . It went so Quickly!**

It was a brisk day at the Hartford Mansion; everyone was doing their own thing. Mack was reading, along with Rose, Will and Dax were playing video games and Ronny and Tyzonn were staring out a window not trying to make eye contact.

"Nice Day, Uhhhh" Ronny Said to Tyzonn

"Yeh Sur--" Tyzonn said as he was interrupted by Mr. Hartford

"Rangers there's trouble in the city, COME!" Mr. Hartford said.

Every one rushed to the base, only to find that Flurious, Kamdor and the Fearcats teamed up to defeat the Mercury Ranger once and for all (and defeat the others too)

The rangers morphed and went out to fight.

"Well, well, well, Nice to see all the rangers now" Flurious said , there was a short pause and Kamdor shouted "NOT" as he attacked the Mercury ranger.

Mig attacked Dax and Will, while Cheetar attacked Rose and Mack. Ronny on the other hand, decided to take on Flurious by herself. She was tossed around like a rag doll. Tyzonn tried to help was Kamdor grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

Ronny de-morphed and lied helpless on the ground. As flurious had the chance to destroy her; he didn't, he grabbed her and shouted to the others "I have her . . . .Let's go" in a blink of an eye the left back to the ice cave.

"What do we do now?" Will anounced

"Let's go tell Mr. Hartford. . . . I guess" Rose Answered

In a soft faint breath Tyzonn wispered to himself "RONNY"


	2. The Plot

**Chapter 2****. . . . . . The Plot**

Ronny woke up in the ice cave to the sound of Flurious telling the Chillers "Make sure you tie her up tight." Ronny was tied to a pole in the center of the cave. She watched the villians surround her and laugh. Mig Grabbed her tracker and smashed it so there was no possible way she could morph and the others could find her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"Well okay, I guess we could tell you the plan" Flurious said.

"OOOOO, Can I tell her, Flurious, PLEASE, Pretty Please?" Norg Asked

"oh FINE" replied Flurious

"Okay," Norg started, "We are after the Mercury Ranger-----"

"what, than why do you have _ME_?" Ronny interupted.

"Because He LIKES You!!!!!!!!!!," Flurious blurted out, " Can't you See? You're his weakest point, he'll do anything for you. . . . . . . Even give in to us to have your freedom."

"What----, NO--, He can't---, He won't---, I won't ------let him!" Ronny declared.

"HaHaHa," They all laughed at her for not knowing sooner.

Meanwhile at Hartford Mansion the rangers walked down to the base to talk to Mr. Hartford about what happened.

Mr. Hartford started to talk, he said, " Rangers I must tell you, As you---- Wait, where's Ronny?"

"Dad. . . . ummmm," Mack stuttered

"She was taken by Flurious and his goons." Rose finally said.

"My god," Spencer said "Do you know if she is alright?"

"We don't know anything yet, Spencer" Mr. H said

"But why'd they take _Her?"_ Dax Said

"True, it's the Mercury Ranger there after not her" Will said

"Well, they must want her for something" Mack said

"But what?" Tyzonn said.

"And Why" Rose Said

The rangers thought long and hard for about 8 minutes, the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Until Dax finally said "I've Got it . . .He plans to use her as his _Ice Queen_."

The rangers stared at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Tyzonn, do you have anything going on between you and Ronny?" Mr. Hartford said.

"What, what . . . . . . . . . .NO—NO---NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!? Tyzonn Cried.

"If there was anything going on between you he might try to use her to get to you, like if you _did _like her you would do anything for her." Mr. Hartford said.

"Yeh, yeh, yeh . . . maybe Flurious really does think that and that's why he took her" Mack said

Mr. H Said, "Okay now we just have to make sure they don't get Tyzonn and have both rangers."

"Okay" The rangers said in agreement

Tyzonn thought to himself _"I really do like her, and now I'm putting her in danger because of it. If I give myself to them they might release Ronny and she'll be free and once they have me I'll figure a way out. Or in the case I don't make it I'll know Ronny wasn't harmed by them. And she'll know I saved her from them. Okay, so that's what I'll do tomorrow when the time is right I'll leave and let them take me. Okay. . . . . . . . "_


	3. Love's Whacked

**D/A: Hey Sorry i havent updated my story in a while. Summer just started ya know. 3 graduations to go to this week, going to the movies and shopping tonight with my friends. tomorrow a graduation party and i think thats it. Again sorry oh please review more (i'm trying to beat my sister with reviews she doesn't like power rangers but i do POWER RANGERS RULE) Over and out and enjoy chapter 3. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 . . . . . Love's Whacked**

"Norg, I want you to keep watch over the yellow ranger" Flurious asked.

"Can do, Flurious" Norg said

"And don't screw up this time!!" Flurious said as he left the cave

A few minutes passed in the cold treacherous cave. Finally Ronny started to talk to Norg.

"Are you by any chance planning on killing me?"

"Oh, yes if the Mercury ranger doesn't come then we destroy you."

"How"

"Well, Flurious wanted to freeze you, the Fearcats wanted to beat you senseless, and Kamdor wanted to drown you. But we decided on blasting you to death."

"What a pleasant way to die" Ronny said sarcastically.

"NORG-" Flurious yelled, "Why are you talking to the ranger?"

"Well I . . . and she-"

"**SILENCE!!" **Flurious interrupted, "Never mind, Now yellow ranger--"

"It's Ronny" Ronny interrupted

"What"

"My name is _Ronny_, not _Yellow ranger_"

"Okay fine, _Ronny,_ if the mercury Ranger does not show up in one hour you die and I'll be timing it, using an hourglass. Starting NOW."

Ronny stared at the hourglass as he turned it over and she watched the sand fall into one pile.

* * *

The rangers were at the base still trying to find a way to rescue Ronny. 

"Why isn't her tracker working? I don't get it." Said Rose

"Well obviously they don't want us to find her." Said Will

"And we don't want them to get Tyzonn either, by the way where is he? He wouldn't sleep this late" Mr. H asked

The rangers stared at each other as if to say "I haven't seen him."

"UH OH" Mack said

The rangers bolted from the base into the city.

* * *

Ronny looked again at the hourglass, she saw there was only about 25 minutes left 

Ronny thought to herself "_If I never decided to take on Flurious myself I wouldn't be here right now and I or Tyzonn wouldn't have to die because of my mistake. It's all my fault. . . . . . . . I never even got to tell Tyzonn what I wanted to tell him, I LOVE YOU."_

The Fearcats walked into the room and untied Ronny from the pole. They picked her up and put a cloth around her mouth so she couldn't talk, they also tied her hands back up again, they handed her to Kamdor. Kamdor held her tied hands with one of his hands and held her by her pony tail with the other hand.

She walked with them into the city, but she didn't move too much because of the way he was holding her.

* * *

"I'm here Flurious, I'm here" shouted Tyzonn. 

Tyzonn stood in the center of a street in the middle of the city. All of a sudden a blast came from the other end of the street and knocked Tyzonn down. He stood back up and out of the smoke walked Flurious, behind, the two Fearcats, to the side, Kamdor holding Ronny.

"Ronny!" Tyzonn said to himself

"Give her to me!" Tyzonn demanded.

"If you come with us, will give her in exchange" Mig said

"Mmmm uh UN mmmm mo" Ronny tried to speak but couldn't.

"Tyzonn!!!! NO" The rangers shouted to him as they came to stop him.

"Guys, I have to, to save Ronny. Otherwise, she'll Die" Tyzonn said.

"But what about you, you'll die too" Mack said.

"I have too. And You Can't Stop ME" Tyzonn said.

Tyzonn walked to the villains. Kamdor threw Ronny to the Rangers and she fell in front of them. Mack picked her up and untied her.

As soon as Mack untied her mouth she screamed "TYZONN!!!!!!!"

"I'll be OKAY, Ronny"

Those were Tyzonn's last words to Ronny before he was taken into the hands of villains.

* * *

**D/A: That chapter is okay, i guess. A little sappy at the end though but it satisfied my needs again sorry i haven't updated in a while i'll start to make chapter 4 soon. Luv ya**


	4. I Have to

Chapter 4 . . . . . . I Have To

Mr. Hartford and Spencer were sitting in the den waiting for the rangers to return and everything to be alright. The front door opened and in walked the rangers with Ronny instead of Tyzonn.

"Rangers" Mr. Hartford said excitedly, "Ronny, you're back! Where's your tracker?"

"Mig grabbed it and smashed it into nothing." Ronny said

"And look at you, you're hurt!" Spencer said, "Let's go get you cleaned up in the kitchen."

"Alright." Replied Ronny.

Spencer took Ronny into the kitchen and started to clean her up. She had a bruised eye and cheek, her arm was bleeding and she had a scratch going down her leg. Mr. Hartford took Mack aside and started talking to him about what happened.

"Mack what happened out there? Why did you let them take him? You should have talked to him. You should of------" Mr. Hartford said.

"Dad, okay, I get it" Mack interrupted

"Mack, I'm not sure you do get it, you're the red ranger, and it's your responsibility to look after the team. Now, what are we going to do to get him back?"

"I'm not sure we can to anything, Dad"

"You might be right . . . . . . . . We Have No choice."

At that point Ronny had overheard the entire conversation through the crack in the door and did not like what she was hearing. Ronny stood up from the chair she was sitting on and walked to them and said.

"What do you mean '_We Have No Choice'_?"

"Ronny, it's not like that" Mack said

"Yes it is, Mack, we always have a choice"

"Ron--"

"Mr. Hartford you had a choice if you wanted to be a billionaire. Mack had a choice if he wanted to be a ranger or not. Rose had a choice if she wanted to be smart or not. Dax had a choice if he wanted to be a stunt man or not. Will had a choice if he wanted to break into things or not. I had a choice if I wanted to be a race car driver or not. And we have a choice if we want to save Tyzonn or not. . . . . . . . If you're not going to save him, I will."

It was silent for a few seconds until Ronny started to head for the door and said "I have to."

"Ronny, wait," Mr. Hartford said, "If you're going you need this."

He handed her a new tracker.

"Thank you Mr. Hartford" Ronny said as she took the tracker from his hand.

"Let's make a plan" Mr. Hartford said

The rangers ran to the base excitedly.

* * *

Tyzonn walked into the ice cave with the villains. "How are you planning on destroying me?" He asked 

"We'll just blast you to death, like we were going to do with the yellow ranger." Kamdor said.

"My team will be here shortly" Tyzonn said

"Don't count on it," Flurious said, "I had the Fearcats go into the city and hold them off. Wasn't that smart?'

Tyzonn just stared at him thinking that his life was about to come to an end.

* * *

"Okay" Mr. Hartford said as he rolled out a map of the ice cave. "We enter here, but there's a tunnel that leads in here, Tyzonn should be here, if we go in here, the tunnel is kind of small," 

"Beep beep beep."

"Oh No, Rangers there's trouble in the city, it's the Fearcats" Mr. Hartford said

"Now how are we going to go through with the plan?" Mack asked.

"I think we should have just Ronny go in and rescue Tyzonn while the rest of you go fight the Fearcats." Mr. Hartford suggested.

"Okay" The rangers said in agreement.

"Now GO" Mr. Hartford said, "Ronny, you can take the S.H.A.R.C, when you get there go through the tunnel that leads to the main room located on the east side of the cave. Once your in you have to find a way to distract them and get Tyzonn. And don't worry I'll be right there with you. Put this in you ear. . . . I can hear you and you can hear me."

"Thanks Mr. H" Ronny said.

"Now Go!" Mr. H. said.

Ronny took the S.H.A.R.C. and headed to the ice cave to rescue Tyzonn.

* * *

**D/A : I like this chapter but i think i'll like chapter 5 a little better. There'll be more action in chapter 5. As soon as I write chapter 5 i'll put it up so you can read. Remember to REVIEW!!!! PLEASE **


	5. The Rescue

**D/A: I like what happens in this chapter a lot! hopefully you will too!**

* * *

Chapter 5 . . . . . The Rescue

Four of the six rangers were in the city battling two tough Fearcats.

"We could sure use Ronny and Tyzonn's help right about now" Will said

"Ya think" Dax said.

The rangers were attacked from all sides they were being thrown about but they still continued to fight back.

* * *

Ronny landed the S.H.A.R.C. a few feet or so from the ice cave. She stayed close to the wall and walked around the back to the east side of the cave. Ronny moved a few pieces of ice and behind was a narrow tunnel about the size of her.

"Mr. Hartford was right, there is a tunnel here." She said.

Ronny walked into the tunnel.

"Look, I hate it here, and yet I'm back." Ronny said to herself sarcastically.

Ronny saw a light at the end of the tunnel and knew it had to be the main room. At the end of the tunnel it was blocked by bars. She could see Tyzonn through them. He was tied to the same pole she was tied to. The tunnel was at the side of the ice cave out of anyone's view. The evil guys left the room.

"Tyzonn! Over here!" Ronny shouted.

"What? Oh, Ronny, what are you doing?" Tyzonn said

"I'm here to rescue you, wait a second."

"UH?"

Ronny took out her blaster and blasted the bars open. The blast echoed in the cave.

"What's going on in there?" Flurious shouted.

Flurious walked in the room. Ronny held the bars back up so they looked like she never blasted them.

"This will be harder than I thought" She whispered to herself

"So Flurious," Tyzonn said, "You must be losing it, if you're hearing things."

"Well fine! Were going to destroy you soon anyway"

Tyzonn looked at Ronny and said "Well see about that, and ya know----"

Flurious cut him off and said, "You are just like your girlfriend, the yellow ranger,"

"Oh ya, why's that"

"You both won't shut up!" Flurious said as he left the room.

Tyzonn waited a few second and then shouted, "Ronny, NOW!"

Flurious turned around and saw Ronny who was stand next to Tyzonn and had started to untie him.

"Chillers ATTACK!" Flurious yelled.

The chillers ran in and swarmed around her. Tyzonn was still not untied so Ronny took them on by herself. She kicked one down, turned around and kicked another. She jumped over to where Tyzonn was and untied his hands as three chillers pulled her away. Tyzonn untied the rest of him and joined her.

"Come on let's go!" Ronny yelled to him

Ronny grabbed him by the hand; they ran back through the tunnel out to the S.H.A.R.C. Ronny was pulling him, and as they were running he noticed that she grabbed him by the hand and he didn't think that they weren't going to die, he knew she loved him as much as he loved her.

They hoped in the S.H.A.R.C. and flew back to the Mansion.

"Can you believe we made it through that without getting killed" Tyzonn said

"I know and we escaped too" Ronny added

Tyzonn sat down next to her and said "We work well as a team; just you and me"

Tyzonn leaned in closer to her and moved her hair out of her face.

"Just you and me" He repeated softer

Ronny took her eyes off of what was in front of her and focused on Tyzonn. She opened her mouth and so did he. They leaned in closer and . . . . . . . .

"Ronny you there?" Mr. Hartford said over the intercom as he interrupted _their_ moment.

"Yeh, I'm here" Ronny answered but she didn't take her eyes off Tyzonn.

"Ronny, I want you to fly into the city and help the other rangers"

"Okay Mr. Hartford"

The ride was silent for the rest of the time until they got to the city.

* * *

Ronny and Tyzonn morphed and helped the other rangers.

"It's great to see you again Tyzonn" Will said

"Are you ready to kick some Fearcat butt?" Mack asked

"Yeh!" The rangers replied.

"Then let's go!" Mack said as the rangers charged for the Fearcats.

"What! Why are you here? Flurious was supposed to destroy you!" Mig said to Tyzonn.

"Well I had a little help from someone special" Tyzonn answered to Mig as he stared at Ronny fighting.

Tyzonn, Will and Dax threw Mig to the ground. Ronny, Mack and Rose threw Cheetar to the ground. The Fearcats hoped in one of Flurious' robots.

"Spencer, we need the Zords!" Mack said.

The rangers fought the Fearcats with the megazord. And defeated the Flurious's robot; but the Fearcats escaped back to the ice cave.

"We did it!" Tyzonn shouted

"Yeh we did" Ronny said softly as she stared at Tyzonn.

* * *

**D/A: What'd ya think tell me what you think when you review i think i'll make the last chapter; chapter 6, i'm upset my fanfiction is pretty much over. well please tell what you think of this chapter**


	6. I Love You

**D/A: This chapter is awesome Please enjoy and Remenber to review!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 . . . . . . I Love You**

The rangers met back at the base.

"Great job Rangers!" Mr. Hartford said

"You did splendid!" Spencer added, "Especially, you Ronny, you rescued Tyzonn and helped defeat the Fearcats."

"Thanks, Spencer" Ronny said

"Too bad the Fearcats will probably come back." Rose said.

"Well, we'll just destroy them again, until they'll learn not to mess with us anymore." Mack added

"I think that was the best job we ever did, it was like--, and we were like--, it was sweet." Dax said.

"But Ronny and Tyzonn were the star of the show." Will said

"Okay, now why don't you go relax, you can use all the rest you can't get" Mr. Hartford suggested.

The rangers walked into the den and started to relax by play video games, and reading books.

* * *

Back at the ice cave . . . . . . . 

"You said this plan wouldn't fail, it was foolproof" Kamdor said to Flurious.

"Well I had no idea that snobbish yellow ranger would come back for him, and take him." Flurious assumed.

"Next time think your plans out more carefully" Kamdor answered.

Just then the two Fearcats walked in and said "I'm really mad at those pesky brats now, the yellow and mercury ranger had to ruin all our fun."

"I think Flurious needs a little time by himself now; I don't know about you guys but I'm leaving and I'm going to work with Miratrix again." Kamdor supposed.

Kamdor left the room and blasted two chillers out of his way.

* * *

The rangers were relaxing for about 30 minutes now and then Spencer walked into the room. 

"Tyzonn, Mr. Hartford wishes to speak to you alone in his office." He said.

"Okay" Tyzonn answered.

"Come along"

Tyzonn walked into Mr. Hartford's office and Spencer walked away.

"Spencer said you wanted to speak to me?" Tyzonn asked.

"Oh, yes" Mr. Hartford said, "Now don't take this the wrong way but, I think you really do like Ronny."

"What, What----"

"Now listen, The only reason you would of given yourself up to have her freedom is because you like her. Is that True?"

"Uh . . . . N---"

"The Truth"

"Yes" Tyzonn looked away from Mr. Hartford and looked at the ground.

"I understand Tyzonn and there's no reason to hide you feelings,"

"Oh, Okay"

"Tyzonn, love moves us all to do crazy things. Love moved you to put yourself in harms way to save the girl you loved. And that's okay. Now why don't you go talk to Ronny? I think she's sitting on the front step outside.

Tyzonn left the room and as he did he stopped, he turned around and said "Thanks." Then he continued walking.

Just as Mr. Hartford said, Ronny was sitting on the front step outside. Tyzonn walked over and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? Watching the grass grow?" Tyzonn asked with a smile on his face.

"The blade over there is the fastest." Ronny answered sarcastically. "No I'm just sitting here thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't know, about you"

"Oh, your thinking about on the S.H.A.R.C. when we almost . . . . . . . ya know, kissed."

"Ya, and, Tyzonn there's always been something I wanted to tell you"

"Sure, What is it?"

"I, I . . . I Love You"

"I love you too, Ronny"

"And ya know we never had a chance to kiss yet."

"Okay we're alone now, in the most beautiful front yard I've ever seen."

"Tyzonn, it the only front yard you've ever seen"

"It's still the most beautiful"

"True"

Ronny scooted herself closer to Tyzonn. The rangers had stopped what they were doing and were peeking out the window to watch them.

Ronny leaned in and opened her mouth, Tyzonn did too.

Ronny and Tyzonn kissed each other. Their kiss became more intent when Tyzonn moved his hands down her neck. Mack whistled and Rose clapped.Tyzonn and Ronny stopped and turned around to see Mack, Rose, Dax, Will, Spencer and Mr. Hartford piled at one window to watch them.

Ronny stood up quickly and said "I'm gonna get you"

Ronny ran inside with Tyzonn following close behind.

Ronny and Tyzonn knew from that moment that their lives as rangers were gonna get a whole lot better.

* * *

**D/A: Noooooo, My last chapter, I know I'll make a sequal chapter thing, so it will kind of be like a chapter 7 almost. i'll start working on it now. **


	7. Sequel   After the Credits

**WARNING: To understand this; Ronny and Tyzonn are singing a song out in the yard of the mansion. It's one of those things you find at the end of credits when a movie is over. The song is called At the Beginning fron the movie Anastasia.**

* * *

**After the Credits . . . . . . The Sequel**

_Ronny was standing alone outside and started to sing a song about her and Tyzonn:_

Ronny:

We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

_Tyzonn came out and started to sing behind her_

Tyzonn:

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start

Both:  
And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

Both:

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Ronny:  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure

Tyzonn:

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true

Both:

Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Both:  
And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

Both:

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Both:

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Both:  
And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

Both:

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Both:  
And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going on---

Ronny:

Starting out on a Journey

Both:  
And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

ooooooo

* * *

**D/A: do you like the song tell me if you REVIEW.**


End file.
